


Confidential

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [4]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Businessmen, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Mission, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Ang trabaho ay hindi hadlang sa pagbabahagi ng kasiyahan sa isa't isa.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊Kung saan ipinapadama ni Cairo at Gavreel ang pagmamahal sa isa't isa kahit sa maliit na paraan.#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 4: Secret + Distraction
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon & Terrence Carreon, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro, Terrence Carreon/Wesley Torres, Terrence/Michelle
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 2
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	1. Confidential Information

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Confidential [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596146) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27)



> This story is written in Filipino and English.

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Agents on Assignment**

**AGENT 02GA**

Name: Gavreel Alarcon

Code Name: Angel2000

Professional Job: Hotelier

Job Role: Intelligence (through any means - flirting unbarred)

**AGENT 07CL**

Name: Cairo Lazaro

Code Name: Master/Caimazing

Professional Job: Pro Gamer

Job Role: Intelligence/Hacker

* * *

**Target**

Name: Terrence Carreon

Other names: ****************/MrBoredom

Birthdate: **/**/****

Gender: Male 

Age: **

Height: *** cm

Weight: ** kg

Blood type: *

Education: 

  * Bachelors of Business Administration in Finance from ******** University [See attached documents for a copy of transcript]
  * Master of Business Administration from ********** University (**** - present) [See attached documents for unofficial transcript]



Occupation: Chief Financial Officer (Family Business) [See Blue Book for more information about the Family Business]

Family:

  * Father: ******** Carreon
  * Mother: ********* Carreon
  * Brother: *********** Carreon
  * Sister: ********** Carreon
  * Wife: Michelle Carreon



* * *

**Mission Report**

On **/**/**** at exactly 0830 PM, we received a call from our client, Mrs. Michelle Carreon. Mrs. Carreon has been married to the target, Mr. Terrence Carreon, for two years. They got married on **/**/2019. According to Mrs. Carreon, six months after they start dating, Mr. Carreon proposed to her [insert gushing details about the proposal here]. She said yes, and they were married three months later.

Both of their families were happy with the union as it strengthened the ties between their businesses. Mrs. Carreon and her family appreciates how Mr. Carreon manages some of her family’s businesses while also working for his own family as Chief Financial Officer. She mentioned that he comes home from work really late at night, usually around 0100 to 0300, and leave the house early in the morning at 0730 to 0800. Mrs. Carreon said that she likes how hardworking Mr. Carreon is; however, she started to suspect some things.

Mrs. Carreon said that Mr. Carreon has forgotten several important occasions for the past six months including her birthday and their anniversary. He also comes home from work with wet hair and a different outfit from what he has been wearing when he left home in the morning. She decided to have someone investigate Mr. Carreon’s activities when she saw a message on his phone last night from someone called SevenIncher.

Mrs. Carreon wants any information we can find about SevenIncher and his or her connection with her husband, Mr. Carreon.


	2. Unang Parte: Briefing

“Mayroon ba kayong mga katanungan?” ani ni Senior Agent Pearl Gatdula ng matapos ang briefing.

Itinaas ni Gavreel ang kanyang kamay. “Ma’am, naiintindihan ko po kung bakit na-assign kay Cairo ang misyon na ito, pero bakit ako narito?”

Tumingin si Cairo kay Pearl at marahang tumango. Ang kanyang mukha’y puno rin ng katanungan.

“Bukas ay may pagdiriwang sa isa sa iyong mga hotel. Nalaman ng Intelligence Unit na dadalo si Mr. Carreon. Makihalubilo ka at subukan mong alamin ang kahit anong tungkol kay SevenIncher,” sagot ni Pearl. “Hindi ba’t kakilala mo si Mr. Carreon?”

Ibinaling naman ngayon ni Cairo ang tingin kay Gavreel. “Totoo?”

Napalunok si Gavreel. “A. Totoo. Magkakilala kami dahil na rin sa pareho ang aming mga kaibigan. Pero… hindi kami close.” Inilihis ni Gavreel ang mga mata palayo sa mga matang puno ng suspetsa.

Sumimangot si Cairo. “Kung may alam ka ay sabihin mo na. Huwag mong sayangin ang aking panahon.” Nang hindi kumibo si Gavreel ay tumingin siya kay Pearl. “Ang mga misyon na ganito ay nasosolusyunan kaagad ng ibang ahente sa Intelligence Unit. Bakit kailangang kami ang humawak ngayon?”

“Ang sabi ni Agent Achilles ay may taong pumoprotekta sa mga impormasyon tungkol kay Mr. Carreon at SevenIncher. Ilang beses na niyang sinubukan ngunit wala siyang napala.”

Tumango si Cairo bago tumayo mula sa kinauupuan. “Huwag kang mag-alala. Sisiguraduhin kong ang mga impormasyong kailangan ni Mrs. Carreon ay nasa lamesa mo pagsapit ng Lunes ng umaga.”

Tumayo na rin si Gavreel habang padabog na sinabing, “Pero Baby, lovey-dovey day natin bukas.”

Magkasabay na naglakad ang dalawa palabas ng office ni Pearl. “Magtigil ka. May kailangan ka pang sagutin sa akin.” Ang mga salitang binitawan ni Cairo ay rinig pa rin kahit ang pinto papasok sa opisina ay nakasarado na. 

Napailing na lamang si Pearl.


	3. Pangalawang Parte: Kunwari

Umupo si Cairo sa harap ng kanyang kompyuter. Ang mga nagkalat na papel sa kanyang lamesa ay sinimulang ayusin ni Gavreel na sumunod sa opisina ng kasintahan. Hindi siya pinansin ni Cairo. Sa halip, binuksan niya ang kanyang kompyuter at nagsimulang maghanap ng impormasyon tungkol kay SevenIncher.

“Cairo.” Tawag ni Gavreel. Paglipas ng ilang segundo ay hindi pa rin siya pinapansin. “Baby. Baby~!”

Iniangat ni Cairo ang tingin. “Handa ka na bang magasalita? Ibabahagi mo na ba sa akin ang iyong mga nalalaman? Kaano-ano mo si Terrence?”

“Terrence? Unang beses yata na tinawag mo ang isa sa mga assignments natin gamit ng kanilang unang pangalan?” Pabirong tanong ni Gavreel.

“Kung hindi ka magsasalita ay huwag mo akong ni-distract. Isipin mo na lang kung paano mo lalapitan si Mr. Carreon bukas.” Pabalang na saad ni Cairo. Ang mga mata’y muling itinutok sa computer screen.

Hinila ni Gavreel ang isa sa mga upuan palapit sa binata bago naupo. “Magsasalita na nga.”

Tinigil ni Cairo ang pagtipa at itinuon ang buong atensyon sa kasintahan. Itinaas niya ang kanyang mga kilay.

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Gavreel. “Dati… isa sa mga naging kasintahan ko si Terrence. Actually, hindi ko nga matatawag na kasintahan kasi ilang beses lang kami nagkita…”

“Hulaan ko. Sa kama, tama?” Umirap si Cairo.

“Baby, matagal na iyon. Pramis. Bago pa tayo nagkakilala. I mean…” Nagmamadaling paliwanag ni Gavreel.

Nagpakawala ng buntong-hininga si Cairo. “Sige. Huwag ka ng magpaliwanag. Tulungan mo na lang ako rito.”

“... Okay ba tayo, Baby?” tanong ni Gavreel.

Ngumiti si Cairo. “Baby. Kung ano man ang mga pinagdaanan mo noon, nagpapasalamat ako dahil nakilala ko ang taong produkto ng iyong kahapon. At ang taong iyon ay sa akin at sabay kaming magbabago ngayon at bukas. Huwag mo ng alalahanin. Ang pagtatampo ko ay kunwari lamang.”

Ngumiti ng malawak si Gavreel. “Baby, ha~”

Tumawa si Cairo. “Sige na. Tigil na. Tapusin natin kaagad itong trabaho para may lovey-dovey time pa tayo bukas.” Saad niya sabay kindat.


	4. Pangatlong Parte: Tulog

Isinara ni Gavreel ang pintuan ng kanilang kuwarto gamit ang kanyang kaliwang paa. Ang kanyang mga kamay ay may hawak na tray na naglalaman ng sandwich at mainit na gatas.Inilapag niya ang tray sa tabi ng nakabukas na laptop ni Cairo. “Hindi pa ba tayo matutulog, Baby? Kanina ka pa diyan sa SevenIncher na iyan.”

“Nahanap ko na siya pero nahihirapan akong makapasok sa kanyang sistema. Tama nga ang report. May proteksyon nga at mukhang siya mismo ang naglagay. Kung hindi ko ito ta-trabahuin ay baka mapansin niyang may taong dahan-dahang bumabasag sa kanyang mga codes.Dapat ay makagawa ako ng paraan para makopya ang kanyang impormasyon ng hindi niya napapansin.” Sagot ni Cairo habang patuloy ang pagtipa.

“Okay, Baby. Alam ko namang hindi kita mapipigilan.” Hinaplos ni Gavreel ang buhok ni Cairo. “Ginawan kita ng sandwich at gatas. Huwag mong kalimutang kainin. Mainit din ang gatas kaya dahan-dahan ka sa pag-inom ng hindi ka mapaso. Matutulog na ako. Maaga pa ako sa opisina bukas.”

Ikiling ni Cairo ang kanyang ulo tanda ng paghingi ng halik. Marahan namang inilapat ni Gavreel ang mga labi sa pisngi ng kasintahan. 

“Good night, Baby. I love you.” Bulong ni Gavreel sa tenga ni Cairo.

“Mmm. Good night.” Muling itinutok ni Cairo ang tingin sa laptop.

* * *

“Yes!” Sigaw ni Cairo bago takpan ang bunganga. Inilibot niya ang paningin upang tingnan ang pigura ng lalake sa kanyang higaan. Natutulog pa rin ng mahimbing si Gavreel.

“Alas kuwatro na pala. Hindi ko na naman namalayan ang oras.” Inalis niya ang pagkakakonekta ng USB mula sa laptop port. Katatapos lang niyang i-download ang mga impormasyon na nakuha niya sa kompyuter ni SevenIncher. Bukas na niya iisaisahin ang mga ito at hanapin ang koneksyon ng hacker kay Mr. Carreon.

Inubos niya ang natitirang kalahati ng sandwich bago inumin ang lumamig na gatas. Nais niyang magsepilyo ngunit talagang inaantok na siya. Sumilid siya sa tabi ni Gavreel at niyakap ito. Agad siyang nakatulog ng ipikit niya ang mga mata.


	5. Pang-apat na Parte: Lovey-Dovey

Itinaas ni Gavreel ang kamay na may hawak na champagne flute bago tumango sa nakasalubong na kakilala. Ang kanyang mga mata’y hinahanap ang pamilyar na pigura ng dating kasintahan.

“Ano? Nakarating na ba siya? Nakita ko sa isa sa mga CCTV camera ang pagpasok niya ng hotel kasama si Mrs. Carreon.” Sabi ng tinig na nanggagaling sa nakatagong earpiece sa kanang tainga.

Napako ang tingin ni Gavreel sa mag-asawang kararating lang sa bulwagan. “Showtime.”

“Copy. So alam mo na ang gagawin?” tanong ni Cairo habang iniisaisa ang impormasyon na nasa USB. Paminsanminsan ay sumusulyap ang kanyang mga mata sa CCTV monitor.

“Kunwari ay pinalitan ko ang aking cellphone number. Hihiramin ko ang cellphone niya at magdadahilang ilalagay ko sa Contacts niya. Ikakabit ko ang sticker na iyong binigay sa akin. Tama ba?” Pagtitiyak ni Gavreel habang naglalakad palapit sa mag-asawang Carreon. Ang kanyang mga labi ay malawak ang ngiti.

“Tama. Kung maaari ay ilagay mo ang sticker kung saan hindi ito mapapansin. Tracker lang naman iyan. Sa tingin ko ay nandito na sa akin ang lahat ng kailangan ko.” Saad ni Cairo habang binabasa ang impormasyong kanyang nakalap. “Kailangan ko na lang ng konkretong ibedensiya.”

Hindi na nakasagot si Gavreel dahil nasa harap na niya ang mag-asawa. “Mr. and Mrs. Carreon, kamusta kayo?”

“Gav!” Binitawan ni Terrence ang pagkakahawak sa braso ng asawa at niyakap si Gavreel.

Tumango si Gavreel kay Mrs. Carreon habang dahan-dahang ibinalik ang yakap. Wala pang isang segundo ay kumalas na siya. “So, kamusta ang negosyo?”

* * *

“Nag-enjoy ka ba?” tanong ni Cairo habang nilalagay sa isang folder ang mga impormasyong nakalap. Sa kanyang screen monitor ay pulang tuldok na huminto sa bahay na nalaman niyang pagmamayari ng dating kaibigan mula sa kanyang pagkabata.

Ibinaba ni Gavreel ang hawak na diyaket sa sofa bago naupo at nagsimulang tanggalin ang sapatos. “Nakakapagod. Ang hirap talagang makipaghalubilo sa mga tao.” Tumayo siya at nilapitan si Cairo. “Nahanap mo ba ang kailangan natin?”

Tumango si Cairo. “Oo. Ilalagay ko na lang sa table ni Pearl bukas. Maligo ka na, tapos tulog na tayo.”

Niyakap ni Gavreel si Cairo. “Baby. Baka nakakalimutan mo. May lovey-dovey time pa tayo ngayong gabi.”

“Tse!” Binitawan ni Cairo ang folder sa table bago niyakap si Gav. “Sige, ligo muna tayo together. Tapos…”


End file.
